Alex Mercer (Boss)
Alex Mercer is the the final boss in the Nightverse if playing the Syndicate route. His dropped item, the BLACKLIGHT Virus Sample, enables the player to complete various sidequests by opening a serious of caverns filled to the brim with Infected soldiers and Heartless. If equipped, it also enables the new Juggernaut ability, allowing which will increase all stats by 100 -- even if they are already maxed out at 255. Attacks Note: all damage estimates are under the assumption that the player has 255 defense and protect status. Without protect, double the damage sustained. *Physical combo: Alex attacks with a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which are slightly stronger than a normal person's. Damage: 500/hit *Claws: Alex shifts his hands into vicious claws. Alex's weakest shapeshift, but also his fastest. Special attack: Groundspike. Damage: 700/hit (Groundspike: 2600) *Hammerfist: Alex turns his hands into cinderblocks, and pummels the ground with devastating area-of-effect attacks. Alex's slowest morph, but tied for his second strongest. Special attack: Elbow Slam. Damage: 5000/hit (Elbow Slam: 6500) *Whipfist: Alex turns his right arm into a whip with which he can trip or grapple with enemies from a distance. Medium attack speed, but has extremely long range. Same power level as claws. Special attack: Street Sweeper. Damage: 700/hit (Street Sweeper: 1200) *Musclemass: Alex shifts an alarming amount of Biomass into his arms, drastically increasing his strength. Damage: 3800/hit. *Blade: Alex shifts his right arm into a heavy blade that can pierce through any type of armor. Combines the Hammerfist's power with the speed of his Claws, but lacks the Hammerfist's area of effect. Special attack: Aerial Blade. Damage: 5000/hit (Aerial Blade: 9700) Limits *Tendril Barrage: Alex lets fly a swarm of tentacles which impale everything around him. Range: (almost) the entire arena. Damage: 7000 *Groundspike Graveyard: Alex hits the ground and causes a forest of massive spikes to rise up and impale all surrounding enemies. Range: 60 feet. Damage: 50000 *Critical Pain: Alex fires a massive burst of Biomass in one direction. Nearly guaranteed to destroy whatever it hits, it is nonetheless difficult to aim. Damage: 20000 Strategy Alex is nearly impossible to defeat alone, but thankfully, you have the support of two characters. All of his attacks are physical in nature, so equipping an armor or accessory that bestows the Protect status will make the battle much easier. Almost all of his powers can be countered in one specific way, but the main difficulty lies in actually being able to exploit these weakness/blindspots. When he switches to the Whipfist or Claws, that will be your main chance to attack, since those are his weakest shapeshifts. If he stands in one place while using the Claws, however, be ready to Dodge Roll at an instant's notice: the Groundspike ability will inflict about 5000 damage and leave you open to further attacks for about seven seconds -- during which he will inevitable kill you. For Hammerfist, stay off of the ground as much as possible, and try not to let him get above you, as his Elbow Drop move can easily inflict 6500 damage if you get hit with it. For Musclemass, fight him exclusively at long range -- if he gets you within his reach, he'll put you in a world of hurt before you can say "Oh, shit." When he uses Blade, attack from a distance with magic; it's not quite as painful as Musclemass, but the Aerial Blade almost always means an OHKO (usually around 9000 damage). When he's down to about 36000 HP, he'll use his Armor power, which cuts all damage down to just 40%, but it also slows him down. If he doesn't use Armor, then he'll use Shield, which doesn't affect his movement, but negates all damage while active, which is either for a minute or until it takes 20000 damage. Since you should be capable of at least 3000 per hit, even on someone with Alex Mercer's stellar Defense, it's going to be simpler if you just attack the shield until it fails. At 30000 HP, he'll start using Devastators, one every 10000 HP. He starts with Critical Pain, which inflicts 20000 damage, but is relatively easy to evade. At 20000, he'll use Tendril Barrage, which doesn't inflict quite as much damage, but is impossible to evade unless you can use all of the Reversal Reaction Commands, or if you're lucky, Aerial Dodge will sometimes get you through. At 10000, he'll use Groundspike Graveyard, his ultimate attack. Since you don't have Break HP Limit, it's impossible to survive this attack (50000 damage), and it's nearly impossible to evade, as there are no reaction commands and there are so many spikes that Dodge Roll just won't cut it. Your only hope is to whittle down the rest of his HP before he can actually strike. Congratulations, you've beaten the ultimate superboss in the Nightverse Syndicate Mode! Category:Bosses Category:Nightverse